Resident Evil: Hyper-Evolution/Weapons
Resident Evil: Hyper-Evolution takes a more realistic approach on weapons in terms of damage and how they function in real life when compared to other Resident Evil titles. Because of this, several "rules" to weapon stats are included in the game. Notable mechanics Reloading and Capacity RELOADING AND CAPACITY Many weapons will have a different capacity depending on when they are reloaded. These weapons will have one extra bullet if reloaded mid-magazine, but will not have that extra bullet if reloaded before being empty. This is because in many firearms, a shot is loaded into the chamber of the weapon right after the previous shot, unless there is no shot left to be loaded. Many weapons also reload somewhat more slowly if reloaded after being empty, due to the weapon being needed to be cocked. The reload times of both Shotguns vary depending on how many shots have been fired between reloads, as each shell or round needs to be loaded one at a time. Speed Penalty Many weapons possess some sort of speed penalty that will cause the player character to walk more slowly by a certain percentage. It should be noted that all handguns do not have speed penalties. Penetration Level and Weakness Bonuses All weapons have a level of Penetration of either 0, 1, or 2, and it is not to be confused with Resident Evil 5's Piercing Value. A weapon's penetration level primarily affects how much damage it does to weak spots of common enemies, although it may have certain enemy-specific results. Against a boss, only weapons with Level 3 penetration can deal damage without hitting the boss's weak spot. Below is the table of each Penetration level and their general effects in terms of how much base damage is multiplied. Weapons Handguns M92F The M92F is the starting weapon of Jane Bradstreet as well as Dom Lee, although only for the Chapter 1 in the case of the latter. It is more or less identical to the M92F featured in Resident Evil 5. P14-45 Dom's starting weapon in Chapter 2 is the P14-45, which he finds from a dead Iron Chariots guard. The P14-45 is able to use two types of ammunition – .45 Ammo and .45 Incendiary Ammo, the former of which is very common, and the latter of which is significantly rarer. When firing .45 Incendiary Ammo, the P14-45 enjoys slightly more than double the firepower when compared to firing .45 Ammo with no disadvantages. Compared to the M92F, the P14-45 is more powerful and has a greater capacity, but takes longer to reload and possesses slightly more recoil and a slightly slower rate of fire. Ammunition gallery 9mm_ammo_REHE.jpg|9mm Ammo .45_Ammo_REFoL.jpg|.45 Ammo Shotguns Shotgun The Shotgun is the first shotgun that appears in Resident Evil: Hyper-Evolution. Although it seemingly possesses unimpressive damage output, the Shotgun stuns and knocks back most enemies. A pair of Shotguns, which are SPAS-12s, are found at the start of Chapter 2-2 by Jane Bradstreet and Dom Lee. Double-Barreled Shotgun The Double-Barreled Shotgun can be found in Chapter 3-2. The Double-Barreled Shotgun possesses a secondary mode, allowing two shells to be fired at once, doubling the firepower in one shot at the cost of dramatically increased recoil. Ammunition gallery 12-Gauge_Shells_rEHE.jpg|12-Gauge Shells 10_Gauge_Shells_REHE.jpg|10-Gauge Shells Automatics SIG 556 The SIG556 is one of the starting weapons of Jane Bradstreet in Chapter 1, and can later be found in Chapter 3-1. The SIG556 is a very effective weapon, possessing great firepower at a high rate of fire, but ammunition for it is scarce; therefore, the SIG 556 must be used somewhat sparingly. Machine Gun The Machine Gun, which is a Heckler & Koch HK21E, can be found in Chapter 4-1, and is among the best weapons in the game, possessing immense firepower at a very high rate. Each Machine Gun shot also has the ability to pierce through an enemy, enabling each individual bullet to damage up to two enemies at once, making it one of the best weapons to take out groups of enemies. It does, however, take a very long time to reload. It also has the downside of making the player character walk much more slowly and also prevents the player from using melee attacks when wielded. Ammunition gallery .223_Ammo_REHE2.jpg|5.56mm Ammo Rifles Anti-Materiel Rifle Found in Chapter 3-3, the Anti-Materiel Rifle, which is actually a suppressed PGM Hécate II, is one of the most powerful weapons in the game, but has the drawback of preventing post-shot Melee attacks. Semi-Auto Rifle The Semi-Auto Rifle, which is an AR-15 chambered for the .50 Beowulf cartridge, can be found in Chapter 4-2. Ammunition gallery 12.7mm_ammo_REHE.jpg|12.7mm Ammo .50_Beowulf_Ammo.jpg|.50 Beowulf Ammo Magnums Magnum The Magnum is appears in storymode and can be found in Chapter 3-1. Ammunition gallery .357_Magnum_Ammo_REHE2.jpg|.357 Magnum Ammo Grenades Many of the grenades from existing Resident Evil titles make a return to REHE. Hand Grenades and Incendiary Grenades are noticeably more powerful than their previous counterparts. All grenades do not induce speed penalties. Flash Grenade The Flash Grenade functions almost identically to its counterparts in other Resident Evil titles. A single flash grenade deals 10 damage upon detonation, and stuns all forms of enemies, even bosses. Hand Grenade The Hand Grenade of Resident Evil: Hyper-Evolution functions very similarly to its counterparts of other Resident Evil titles, although it deals noticeably more damage. In Resident Evil: Hyper-Evolution, it deals up to 12,000 damage. Incendiary Grenade The Incendiary Grenade functions very similarly as it did in ''Resident Evil 4'', ''5'', and ''6''. It deals up to 9000 upon detonation and can set nearby targets on fire, dealing additional damage. Once ignited, an enemy will continue to take damage at a rate of 500 per second until death. The total blast radius of the Incendiary Grenade is smaller than that of a Hand Grenade. Other Knife The Knife is used by Jane Bradstreet, Scarlet Knight, Tammy Jin, and Dom Lee (Chapter 2 only for Dom). All knives function identically, each dealing 40 damage per hit, having Level 0 Penetration, and giving no speed penalty, but possess aesthetic differences. Jane's_Knife_REHE.jpg|Jane's knife Ruby's_Knife_REHE.jpg|Scarlet's knife Kitchen_Knife_REHE.jpg|Tammy's and Dom's and knife Speargun The Speargun is available in Chapter 1-3, and another can also be picked up in Chapter 6-3. The Speargun is most notably the only weapon, besides the knife, that can be used underwater, and is therefore, one of the most effective weapons to fight the Lyngbakr with. Flamethrower In Chapter 5-2, shortly before the fight against the mutated Charles Burr, Dom and Jane find a pair of Flamethrowers. The Flamethrower is a unique weapon that, like Incendiary Grenades, can ignite enemies and continue to damage them for several more seconds even after the trigger is released. Including the damage caused by these “after-burns,” the Flamethrower deals damage at a rate of 3400 damage per second. The Flamethrower induces a -10% speed penalty. Rocket Launcher The Rocket Launcher is obtainable in Chapter 5-3, shortly before the fight against Surtr. As with most Resident Evil titles, the Rocket Launcher is the most powerful weapon in the game and can take out groups of enemies. Although multiple rockets can be picked up in Resident Evil: Hyper-Evolution, rockets are very rare and should only be used against Surtr and/or other powerful enemies. Compound Bow The Compound Bow is exclusive to Tony Wesker in the Mercenaries minigame and the A Third Party minigame. The Compound Bow uses two types of ammunition – aluminum arrows and explosive arrows. Aluminum arrows, which come in large supply, deal only 80 damage per hit with Level 1 Penetration. Explosive arrows deal 60 damage on impact, but detonate one second later, dealing an additional 12,000 damage in a large area with Level 2 Penetration. In the Another Party minigame, Tony starts with five explosive arrows and cannot pick up any more. Category:Weapons